


Surrender

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Introspecion, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarantine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: It was hard enough keeping it to himself even before they were forced to be in the same house 24/7. So, who could blame him for finally letting the truth slip out?
Relationships: Brewie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters.

_So, the boiling point had finally been reached._

Brian stood there, eyes wild in confusion as he had Stewie pinned against the wall of the boy’s room. Had he just said what he thought he’d said? Was this some kind of cruel nightmare? Honestly, he wasn’t surprised that it had finally burst out of him. How long had he been trying to hold it in? How long had he been fighting against this inevitable moment?

Stewie was looking up at him, eyes just as wide, just as baffled. It was amazing how quickly things could change. Only a moment ago, they had been reminiscing over past adventures. It wasn’t like there was much else they could do during quarantine. They’d already played all the boring board games, read all the same books, and their podcast endeavour was already getting stale. What? People honestly just wanted to listen to a dog and baby rambling on endlessly about how bored they were? As if… They just didn’t have much left to do! Peter and Lois were still gone. They would be for a while longer, and as for the other two Griffins, the two teenagers simply preferred to keep to themselves.

So, that just left Brian and Stewie, together like always, to try and figure out how to occupy themselves.

For days.

Weeks.

...Months.

The fact that all this prolonged time together...alone… The fact that it had all led up to this was not surprising.

And yet they were both confused.

Completely out of their depth, it would seem.

The dog inwardly groaned as he thought about what all had just taken place.

_“I think I’m in love with you.”_

Brian had said those words.

It had happened in an instant. He couldn’t help it anymore! It was just the moment, the way they were laughing together and joking around.

The way their eyes caught each other’s as the sun began to set outside of Stewie’s window, its reflection bouncing off of those pure windows into the boy’s soul...

He didn’t stand a chance.

He could still see the baby’s smile falling after a barely audible gasp as if he was playing some kind of cruel joke. It wasn’t a joke, though.

_“What…?”_

He’d looked away.

_“What did you say...Brian?”_

He couldn’t say it again, and that’s when the awkward silence had begun, a silence that must have finally caused his little friend to snap. Because the child had leaned in and forced a kiss on him only a little while later.

It made him angry, not at Stewie. It just made him all the angrier at himself for finally breaking.

For finally saying what he had been shamefully thinking only to himself for so long.

Why did he always have to screw everything up!?

What had he been thinking!?

_I think I’m in love with you…_

He’d been so angry.

He’d taken that anger out in the wrong direction, though. Honestly, they both had acted pretty erratically, and now, here they were, Stewie pinned against the wall while they just...stared at each other.

What would happen now?

Neither of them seemed to know.

If Brian could have his way, he’d ensure that time never ticked past this moment. He wasn’t ready for whatever came next, but if he could just stay here, in this moment before, with Stewie forever, he’d gladly accept that fate. He was afraid of the after. The after could change everything.

So, he wouldn’t be the one to bring it about. He didn’t have the courage to...

Stewie was the one to finally break the silence, clearing his throat awkwardly before motioning towards the paws on his shoulders.

“So, is this the part where you rub at your neck awkwardly before running off and pretending like what just happened never did? Or are we finally going to address this, Brian?”

_No…_

He wished he could run off and pretend like it had never happened, that he had never spoken those awful words! But, he also knew that was impossible. It wouldn’t happen. Not this time. Stewie had reached his limit. Brian could tell that much. The infant would no longer offer him the courtesy of letting him play these kinds of things off. Why would Stewie do that now? Brian knew what he had done. He’d fucking admitted it! He’d given Stewie that final bit of confirmation the child had been so desperately waiting to see, and there was just no going back from that.

It would be cruel to…

More cruel than any kind of nightmare Brian could conjure up.

He didn’t like to think about that...what all he must have put Stewie through by not just allowing them this catharsis. But was rejection really any better? Stewie was supposed to hear him say those words only to then have them snatched away? The kid was fucked up enough…

He couldn’t do that to Stewie.

But...it wasn’t like anything could come of those words, either…

Could they?

What an insane life he lived.

Either way, the after had finally come, so Brian reluctantly backed off the wall, releasing his grip so that Stewie could move freely. The child rolled his shoulders and hissed, exaggerating the discomfort he had been in.

_Little smartass._

Brian smiled.

_He’s incredible._

There were moments when he could feel the love he had for Stewie swelling in his heart to the point of bursting. They weren’t exactly frequent moments. He was much too guarded for that but they could be triggered at any moment by seemingly anything, and he had tried to keep himself from getting too caught up in this moment, right now, so that he could act rationally and responsibly.

That love was swelling now, though, and he just couldn’t stop it.

There was just something about Stewie...being Stewie...

And it was out there now! At last, it was all out there! He didn't have to pretend anymore, and that was just...such a relief, a stark contrast to the panic he had been feeling only moments before. It was enough to give him whiplash of the emotional variety.

And, really, only Stewie could do this to him, bring on this whirlwind of emotion. It all just made too much sense to the canine, at least for now.

That was it.

That was why he loved him.

A fact that was no longer a secret. He didn’t have to hide, anymore. God, he could say it again, if he wanted.

“I think I’m in love with you, Stewie.”

The boy looked back at him, face initially blank before the smile finally returned while he slowly shook his head and laughed.

“You’re, like, really bad at this, aren’t you.”

All Brian could do was shrug. He didn’t know what else to say. The ball was in Stewie’s court now. If he couldn’t decide how to proceed, then maybe the little genius could make sense of this insanity that was their life.

So, he just watched the child. He watched as that grin turned up into a smirk, and he watched as he took a step closer and placed a small hand onto his fur-covered chest. He just stood there watching, waiting to see what would happen next. Whatever it was, he knew it would be for his own good.

Because, left to his own devices, Brian knew he would fuck this up, fuck Stewie up.

And, also because...Stewie ALWAYS put him first.

So, who better to decide his fate?

He was tired of running.

He was tired of screwing up.

It was time for someone else to take the wheel, and he could tell just by looking at the infant’s face in which direction this ship was about to be steered.

“I think I’m in love with you, too, you dumb mutt.”

An effeminate, scathing chuckle, the kind of sound no child should be able to make.

Amazing.

Adorable.

The boy gripped at his collar and pulled him down to eye-level as he spoke again.

“So, what comes next?”

The dog shrugged again.

“I think I’ll leave that up to you, Stewie.”

His eyes turned to look off to the side as he finished.

“You’ve...more than earned that…”

The baby hummed at the notion thoughtfully, possibly mulling some ideas over in his head. Brian didn’t know, didn’t really even care. He’d surrendered himself over to this child completely.

And, honestly...he’d never felt more free.

Moments passed before Stewie forced his eyes to return their attention to him. The smirk was gone. The smugness was gone. No, instead, all that was left were two glossy eyes, wet with unshed tears and a sincere smile that said it all.

Stewie said it anyway, though.

“Thank you, Brian.”

Then, he stole another kiss, and this time the dog did not pull away.


End file.
